myths, monsters, and the heroes of olympus
by turtleducklings
Summary: Just because the story's been told doesn't mean there's not more to it. -— Percy Jackson and the Olympians, through multiple points of view.
1. i promise

myths, monsters, and the heroes of olympus.

**demigods and monsters alike**

( _because this isn't over yet, not in the least _)

disclaimer: not mine.

* * *

_i promise  
..._

Rain pours down. She wonders if Zeus is watching.

"Come on!" she urges. They clamber over the slippery road towards the Hill.

Monsters' roars sound in the distance. "Go on without me, I'll be right there!" she yells over the booming thunder. Lightning flashes, they can see her face. Bold and confident, there is no fear. Eyeliner leaves black trails down her cheeks as the rain comes down harder.

"I'll be right there," she says again, "I'll protect you, keep the monsters away."

Little did they know that statement would prove completely true.

Just not in the way they thought.


	2. true lies

myths, monsters, and the heroes of olympus.

**demigods and monsters alike**

( _because this isn't over yet, not in the least _)

disclaimer: not mine.

* * *

_true lies  
_...

She didn't think it was that big of a deal. She was just helping Luke out.

_No problem. I'm not doing anything wrong._ She tried to convince herself as she snuck out of the Aphrodite cabin and hurried into the woods, checking over her shoulder every once in a while to make sure no one was following.

She made her way through the dense foliage and pushed through some shrubs into a small clearing. Her only light was the moon, which was full at the moment. She looked around once more, still trying to assure herself that she wasn't doing anything bad. She pulled the chain around her neck from where it was hidden under the collar of her orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. She rubbed the charm at the end of the necklace and muttered a few Greek words under her breath, just as Luke taught her, still telling herself that only good could come out of this.

But a small part of her mind nagged her, saying over and over that _nothing_ good could come from this.

Only four years later, when she lay dying in the streets of New York, her secret exposed, would she truly believe that.


	3. prank

myths, monsters, and the heroes of olympus.

**demigods and monsters alike**

( _because this isn't over yet, not in the least _)

disclaimer: not mine.

* * *

_prank  
..._

"_Jackson!_" Percy jumped when he heard the gruff voice.

"Yes, Clarisse?" he asked calmly.

"You rigged our cabin!" she said, stalking closer.

"What? Rigged it? What are you talking about?"

Clarisse stepped closer and grabbed Percy's collar. "You know what you did! Only you would use water! Our entire cabin is _soaked_!" She drew back one hand to punch him in the face. "Payback time," she said with an angry smirk on her face.

Percy closed his eyes, and upon feeling the familiar tugging feeling in his gut, freed himself and ran away before a giant wave from the lake washed over Clarisse.

She stood stunned for a moment, water dripping from her stringy brown hair. "_You're gonna pay for that, Percy Jackson!_" she roared, running after him.

No one noticed a snickering pair of Stoll brothers high-fiving each other behind the Ares cabin, congratulating themselves on a successful prank.


	4. break ups

myths, monsters, and the heroes of olympus.

**demigods and monsters alike**

( _because this isn't over yet, not in the least _)

disclaimer: not mine.

* * *

_break ups  
_...

Nico stared out into the cold, dark of the Underworld from Hades' palace and sighed. This was going to be hard.

He took out a drachma and flipped it into a random spray of mist. "Raven Smoke Smith, Hawaii," he said.

The mist shimmered and a girl appeared in the droplets. She was breathtakingly beautiful, with long, dark hair, and eyes that were ridiculously gorgeous, even though they were a normal brown. Nico could see the beach at sunset in the background. "_Nico!_" Raven squealed in an obnoxiously adorable fashion.

"Hey, Raven. We need to talk," he said in a monotone voice.

"What is it, Nico-Bear?"

"I'm breaking up with you."

"_What_?" she asked, visibly distressed. "Why? I'm perfect! The best girl you're _ever_ going to find!"

"No. You're a Mary-Sue OC, an abomination created by some overly obsessed fangirl."

She gasped and covered her mouth. "No."

Nico nodded. "Yes. So, we can't be together anymore."

"Why are you doing this to me?" Raven wailed, putting her face in her hands.

"I'm sorry, Raven. You're just too 'Sue'." He shook his head as Raven sobbed. "Goodbye."

Nico waved his hand through the mist.


	5. averagepowerscolors

myths, monsters, and the heroes of olympus.

**demigods and monsters alike**

( _because this isn't over yet, not in the least _)

disclaimer: not mine.

* * *

_average  
..._

If there was one thing Percy had learned about his and Annabeth's relationship, it was that it was _not_ normal.

And as their dinner date quickly turns into a life-threatening situation with knives and swords and a very large cyclops, he decides that he actually prefers it that way.

The two of them would get much too bored with just holding hands and going to the movies.

* * *

_powers  
..._

"Thalia," Travis Stoll asks as he strolls up to her while the Hunters are visiting Camp Half-Blood, "how do you feel about getting the suckiest powers out of all of the children of the Big Three?"

"What do you mean?" she asks.

"Well, Percy can talk to sea animals and horses, and he can control water and stuff, and Nico can summon the undead and shadow travel, and well, you... you can shock people."

Thalia makes very good use of this power as soon as Travis is finished talking.

* * *

_colors  
..._

Green; his eyes.

Red; his face when she kissed him.

Blue; his favorite.

Black; his hair.

Orange; his Camp Half-Blood t-shirt.

Bronze; Riptide.

Gray; a streak in his hair that matched hers perfectly.

Annabeth's world was very colorful with Percy in it.


	6. law enforcement

myths, monsters, and the heroes of olympus.

**demigods and monsters alike**

( _because this isn't over yet, not in the least _)

disclaimer: not mine.

* * *

_law enforcement  
..._

Travis Stoll abides by his own rules, and his own rules _only_. Nothing Chiron (or Katie Gardner) ever says will change that. And Mr. D. (and Katie Gardner) will never control him. And everyone (especially Katie Gardner) just needs to mind their own business.

"_What_ are you doing?" A very female voice says from behind him.

Travis spins around and hides the paintbrush and black paint behind his back. "Oh, um, nothing. Lovely weather we're having, hm?"

Katie cocks an eyebrow and puts her hands on her hips. "It's pretty good."

Travis nods fiercely and backs away a few steps. "Well, I think I might just... er... go... and... um... take a swim!"

Katie's eyebrow arches even higher as she says, "But I thought you hated swimming."

Travis argues, "Oh, no, that was _last week_ that I hated swimming. This is this week. And I like swimming."

Katie just shakes her head, reaches into her pocket, and pulls out a crumpled piece of notebook paper. "You know, you probably shouldn't leave your notes for Connor out in the open. Especially if they happen to tell everyone what prank you're planning next."

Travis gapes at Katie open-mouthed. "What... how..."

Katie smiles and flicks the note at him. He scrambles to catch it. "Also," she says, leaning forward to point it out on the paper, "you misspelled 'Demeter.'"

Travis blinks. Katie laughs and says, "I've got to give you credit, though. Painting our cabin black would have been quite a nice touch. It really balances out the whole 'flowers and sunshine' thing." She leans in close. "If you even think about going through with it still you're going to wake up tomorrow morning inside of a giant Venus flytrap." Then she waves and saunters off.

Travis sighs in defeat and drops the bucket and brush. _Oh, yeah,_ he thinks. _You never let people like Katie Gardner boss you around_.


End file.
